


Even the prettiest blossoms must perish (the one thing I can do for you)

by Bruisedkneesandfeelings



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Stockholm Syndrome, maybe assisted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisedkneesandfeelings/pseuds/Bruisedkneesandfeelings
Summary: Lawrence is surprised when his captive doesn't put up a fight. Instead, they request death, and he's happy to oblige.





	Even the prettiest blossoms must perish (the one thing I can do for you)

Lawrence removed the tape from around my wrists, and for a brief moment I believed he was releasing me; not that it would've mattered of course, the world outside of his apartment was just as brutal and cruel as he was, so no matter what...my fate was the same. Why not let it be led in a direction I would understand? I was aware I wasn't going to live through this encounter, Lawrence made his intentions clear and I respected him enough not to struggle. I was compliant, a knowing lamb to the slaughter. Willing. 

There were several times I wanted to die when my life hit its lowest point, and sometimes I liked to dream of the end. Would it be eternal sleep? I hoped so. Peace is all that I want, but seeing as I won't be getting it in this life I can always hope that the afterlife will be better.

He told me he needed my blood. I flexed my wrists gently and looked down at my scarred arms.. How would this be any different from before? And anyway, it's what I deserve for allowing myself to be kidnapped by some unstable creep from the local bar. I extended both arms to him, veins and palms exposed.

"Do what you like," I told him. Gave the reaper my consent to death. 

"Just...just like that?" The blond man blinked and furrowed his brow curiously, shifting his stance like he expected an attack to come next. I wasn't going to trick him.

"This is what you want, right? I'm tired of suffering under the decisions of some cruel god, and if I was placed here then who am I to defy fate.. My life is in your hands, you've said it yourself that its you who is in control, I'm helpless." I shrugged. 

"You're beautiful, Lily. So sweet and submissive, it makes me wish I weren't...the way that I am. Makes me want to protect you like a delicate flower. Why are you so ready to embrace death? Aren't you afraid of what comes next?" Lawrence cocked his head to the side, studying my face. I didn't waver.

"I've seen death. I'm not afraid, in fact, I want to know. Just kill me, all right? I'm not delicate, you don't have to shelter me.. I've lived a wicked life, it needs to end, Lawrence. So save me. Save me by erasing my existence," I spoke, words becoming solemn whispers.

Lawrence crouched down in front of me, seeming to ignore how he'd halfway freed me. I had no fight left in me, but I still didn't want him to trust me. Sometimes I thought he was careless instead of careful and wondered how he'd gotten this far without being caught.

"I...I can do that. But you're not afraid at all? There are monsters at the river. Frightening things." He waved his incision blade while explaining animatedly. 

Monsters didn't scare me, not compared to Lawrence. Not that I would tell the man that, since it'd only get me decked in the face. I cleared my throat and nodded..

"Whatever comes I can handle. They say the afterlife is different for everyone, it's hard to say what I may encounter.. But what's this river you're referring to? This is the second time you've mentioned it." I rubbed my wrist, cringing at the stickiness the duct tape had left after being administered for so long.

Lawrence looked away, refusing to meet my eyes. 

"The river...it's where the dead go. It's where I went, before I came back. Hah.., why am I telling you this? I'm supposed to be the one to crack you open and uncover all your secrets, not the other way around," he muttered sparing me a glance.

I blink.

"It shouldn't matter. I'm not going to be around much longer anyway, and what secrets can the dead spill?"

Lawrence assessed me with...awe? No, that wasn't right, it couldn't be. Then he shook his head and schooled his expression to neutrality. 

"You'd be surprised. I see the monsters every time I close my eyes, waiting, the spirits lurk in the corners when night falls. Waiting to reclaim me.." He gulped, forgetting himself as he rambled. 

This poor man, I thought to myself, sympathizing with my captor. Something awful must have happened to him and now he's been reborn with terror and fear. It must be why he's so unstable, and maybe he's looking for someone to drag down with him by these murders. Searching for a protector in the darkness.

I patted his hand gently, retracting it shyly when he flinched. I forgot he was so jumpy.

"I have nightmares, too. Obviously not the same kind, but I suppose you could say I too dream of a monster. I'm my own monster, come to think of it, so I should be all right despite what awaits me at the end of my path."

Lawrence wet his lips, looking at me thoughtfully.

"Heaven is made for angels like you. The river, I'm not an expert, but I believe its an in between. A purgatory," he explained.

Despite my surprise, I laughed. I was no angel.. Lawrence thought too highly of me in saying so. 

"I think we've hesitated long enough.. Do it now. Let me bleed." I gestured to his knife and then stretched my arms again.

"I admire your bravery, Lily. Truly there's no one like you. You and I...we'll meet again in the dark," he told me reverently, testing his blade by running the edge against his finger. Blood welled and he didn't even flinch, to my surprise. What a guy.

I took a deep breath as he came closer, invading my personal space, and his blade danced across my skin in a way he appeared to be familiar with. I refused to wince or draw back now..

He paused.

"I can't believe I'd forgotten.. Lily, do you want something to ease your pain? A numbing drug of my own invention, harmless but helpful in these times. I...don't want you to suffer."

I smiled weakly as the blood dripped at a rapid pace from the deep cut on my arm into the bucket below.

"Why, Lawrence, it sounds as if you're fond of me. But no thank you, I want to feel this," I told him. 

His grip tightened on the knife and he leaned forward, breaching my personal space even further. I almost drew back, but there was no where to go, and to my surprise his stubbled jaw brushed against mine when he planted an unexpected but not unpleasant kiss on my cheek.

"A parting gift. As long as your thread is in my hands I won't needlessly prolong your suffering," he pledged. I believed him.

His firm hand grasped my arm while he administered another cut. The wound didn't sting as badly as the first had, instead, my skin tingled and I took a deep breath. Another cut, more blood. The ruby liquid dripping was the sound of my lullaby, what would lull me into an eternal rest. 

"You're pale. It'll be over soon," Lawrence promised, getting to work on my other arm.

I closed my eyes. No use keeping them open when I was steadily having a hard time seeing what was in front of me. My head sagged forward, my body becoming heavier and weaker as the seconds ticked by on the clock. My fingers twitched but I was beginning to lose feeling in both arms. I couldn't help but whine at the loss of control over my body. My very life was bleeding away, but I didn't regret my decision.

"La..w..rence..."

I felt his hand on my shoulder and heard his soft shushing. 

"Rest well, my flower."

 

Another victim given to the darkness, one that embraced oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic that has me asking, why oh why did I write this? Boredom, for the most part, but maybe someone else will get a kick out of it too.


End file.
